Nowhere to go but inside
by DJShaydez
Summary: It was the middle of January. A boy named Alex is trapped inside an old abandoned house. What happens when he finds out that this house is "haunted"? What will he do when he is faced with death more times than he would like? Is this all a dream, or is it sick reality? Find out in Nowhere to go but inside (a school project done by me and a friend)


**Nowhere to go but Inside**

It was the middle of January. A brisk winter chill cut through the air. A young boy named Alex shuffled his feet through the cold, deep snow. He looked up and saw dark storm clouds gathering above him. He folded his arms and started to run; the on-coming storm right behind him. It was snowing hard. Right before he froze to death he found an old house. Knowing that this was his only shelter from the storm, he ran inside. He shut the door, trapping the cold outside. It was unbelievably warn in the house. He looked around and called out, "Hello?" but received no answer. He decided to go explore the house to warm himself up.

He went into what he thought was the foyer. All the sudden he heard a gunshot and a scream. Alex whirled around and saw a girl in a black hoodie with a gun. Suddenly, she disappeared. Alex stepped back and slowly turned around. He suddenly realized the house was on fire. He was trapped. Alex frantically looked for an escape. The only thing that wasn't on fire was the stairwell. Without thinking, Alex rushed up the stairs and into a room. He looked around, frightened. There, on the floor, was a dead body with a knife perfectly wedged between the shoulder blades. On the wall, written in fresh, crimson, blood, was a message that said, "I never miss." Alex turned to leave the room, but the door slammed shut. He stared at the door for a few seconds before feeling a warm breath on the back of his neck. He turned around hesitantly and became face-to-face with the barrel of a gun and the blade of a bloodied knife.

Alex looked up from the weapons and saw their holders; two teenage girls. The holder of the gun was a tall girl wearing a black hoodie and a blue bandana over her face. The holder of the knife wore a grey hoodie with blood splatters and her hair over one eye. Taking a second look, Alex noticed that blood was staining her face underneath her hair. He stepped back, hitting the closed door. The girl with the gun put her finger on the trigger of her revolver. The one with the knife pulled it back, as if to be ready to throw it.

Alex sat on the floor and surrendered himself to the two people, knowing there was no way out. There was a gunshot, and the thunk of a knife hitting wood. Alex opened his eyes hesitantly, and saw the handle of a knife to his immediate right. And to his left, he saw a gaping bullet hole. He looked up with frightened eyes. The two girls were nowhere to be seen. He could hear laughing downstairs. "How is this possible?" He asked himself, "I'm blocking the only exit out of his room."

Alex got up and reluctantly opened the door, expecting the hallway to be on fire. Much to his surprise, everything was perfectly normal. It was like the fire had never existed. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs. He almost fainted at the sight he saw. There, hanging from the chandelier, was a person. Alex screamed and ran towards the door. Strangely enough, it was locked. He fought with the door handles, trying to break the door open in a panic. He heard footsteps behind him. He kept trying to break open the door, ignoring them. The footsteps stopped.

Behind him, there was a noise of a revolver being reloaded. Alex pulled on the door handle harder, accidentally breaking it off. He turned and faced the girl wearing the black hoodie. He looked down at the door handle in his hand, then chucked it at her head. She shielded her face with her arm. Alex ran to a window. He frantically tried to unlock the window and open it, but it was jammed shut.

He heard maniacal laughter behind him. He slowly turned around and noticed the girl in the black hoodie was wiping blood off her forehead. Her eyes narrowed and she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "You shouldn't have done that." She pointed her revolver at him and pulled the trigger. Alex screamed, but no noise came out of his mouth. He stumbled back, gripping his chest. He looked up at the girl who shot him and slowly closed his eyes. Here insane laughter was the last thing he ever heard.

Alex shot up in his bed sweating. He looked around his room trying to calm himself. "I..I'm in my house…" he said to himself slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Evil laughter filled his ears.


End file.
